A chip is a most important hardware component in a modern electronic system. Since functions of the chip have become more and more diversified and complicated, a memory apparatus built in the chip has been adopted to support a memory space for operating the chip. However, a yield rate of the chip is reduced due to damage of the memory apparatus.